Humba Wumba
Humba Wumba is a shaman who made her debut in the Banjo-Kazooie series in Banjo-Tooie. She introduced herself as Mumbo Jumbo's rival, taking up his previous role in Banjo-Kazooie as the shaman who transformed Banjo (and Kazooie eventually), while Mumbo performed a more active role by using his powerful spells around the world so Banjo and Kazooie could complete puzzles. History ''Banjo-Kazooie'' Humba Wumba is one of the few characters in the series who made an easter egg appearance prior to their in-game debuts. While Humba Wumba herself does not appear in the first game, her name gets mentioned as an incorrect answer to one of the questions Gruntilda asks Banjo in Grunty's Furnace Fun. ''Banjo-Tooie'' Humba Wumba would reside in her wigwam in Banjo-Tooie, until the duo needed her magic. Humba's magic required a Glowbo to work, a magical creature Banjo and Kazooie would find around the world and bring to Humba Wumba. They would then throw it into a pool of water in the middle of the wigwam, and jump in to transform. Once the spell was completed, a Glowbo was no longer required for further transformations. If Mumbo ever came into the wigwam, she would tell him to get out. These are her transformation spells: *Isle o' Hags - Dragon Kazooie, Kazooie is now a dragon and she can do a flamethrower attack which causes enemies to run away. This transformation requires a Mega-Glowbo instead of a regular Glowbo. You also get infinite Fire Eggs. *Mayahem Temple - Stony (a little stone statue), which can shoulder-barge and enter the Kickball Stadium. *Glitter Gulch Mine - Detonator, which can self-destruct (causing damage to himself) and detonate TNT barrels. *Witchyworld - Money Van, which is invincible. It can honk a horn which opens a special door and pay for some rides. *Jolly Roger's Lagoon - Submarine, which can shoot torpedoes, release sonar blasts and withstand high pressure. *Terrydactyland - Baby/Daddy T-rex. The Baby T-Rex is much smaller than and is not as feared as Daddy T-rex. The transformation depends on the size of Humba's wigwam. They both roar (although Baby T-rex has to learn it). *Grunty Industries - Washing machine. It appeared as a joke in Banjo-Kazooie. It can shoot Banjo's underwear, enter mechanical-personnel only areas, use the service elevator, and wash clothes. It's also resistant to damaging terrain. *Hailfire Peaks - Snowball. It starts off as a small snowball with low health, gaining health by rolling in the snow and growing bigger and heavier. It can then launch itself to hurt enemies and solve puzzles. At the maximum snowball size, it cannot go through many small doors including the door to Wumba's Wigwam. Use the fire next to the wigwam to shrink the size of the snowball. If you go on the Fire side, you will rapidly lose health and explode. *Cloud Cuckooland]] - Bee. Returning from Banjo-Kazooie, it flies enormous heights, and can now also shoot stingers. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Banjo-Kazooie Heroes Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Magic Category:Teenagers Category:Sidekicks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Outright Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Supporters